


Shot Another Bad Boy Down

by bangster_12



Series: SeHo Kinktober [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Branding, Car Sex, Choking, Crime Boss Oh Sehun, Deepthroating, Hitman Kim Junmyeon, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, Violence, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Kim Junmyeon knows how to make the devil cry.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Kinktober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960693
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Shot Another Bad Boy Down

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Branding

All heads turned when he walked into the club. The red neon lights made his skin glow as if he's radiating heat like he’s a demon who just climbed out from hell. Maybe he was a demon. He even dressed the part. Hair dyed bright red, styled into two spikes as if he had horns. The red pants hugged his hips the way he loved it as it complements his great ass. The center of his chest down to the navel was exposed as he wasn’t wearing anything below the black leather vest he was wearing. The red jacket hung on his shoulders to complete the look.

He was a demon on a business.

Everyone turned to him when he entered the club. Junmyeon loved it. He loves attention and he really makes sure all attention is on him the moment he walks into a room. 

He can hear low whistles as he makes his way to the bar, making sure his hips sway and everyone's eyes will be on his ass. Just how he wanted it.

_"This is a bad idea, Junmyeon."_

Chanyeol hissed on the small earpiece he was secretly wearing behind his ear. His mic was planted on the necklace he was wearing.

"It will be a good night," Junmyeon answered, then winked at the flustered bartender whom he caught staring at his chest. The bartender left him to make a drink.

_"We should've cleared it with the Supreme. He's gonna have my head once he finds out!"_

"Kinky," Junmyeon whispered. "Which head?"

_"Junmyeon! The Supreme will kill me!"_

"Relax, Chanyeol. I'll deal with him."

Junmyeon can still hear Chanyeol's angry mutterings but he tuned it out as he reached for the drink the bartender placed before him.

"I haven’t ordered yet," Junmyeon told him.

The bartender nodded to the corner and Junmyeon turned to the said table and could see a group of men staring hungrily at him.

Junmyeon raised his glass at them, gave them a flirtatious smile as he raised the drink to his lips, his eyes never leaving them. He clumsily spilled the remainder of his drink down his exposed skin. 

"Oh my," Junmyeon raced the trickle of liquor with his finger across his skin until it reached the top of his pants. His eyes were still on the men as if he was daring them. Their eyes followed Junmyeon’s finger. He can see some of them adjusting their pants.

Finally, one stood up and was walking towards him.

"Gotcha," Junmyeon smiled triumphantly.

_“Fuck. I don’t have visuals, there’s no functioning camera inside. How many are they?”_

“Five plus the target.”

_“Civilians?”_

“I don’t know. That’s not my problem,”

_“Junmyeon!”_

Junmyeon turned in his seat as he waited for the guy to arrive.

"What are you supposed to be?" the brave man intentionally flexed his arms as he leaned on the bar. There was a tattoo of the devil on his forearm.

“A demon,” Junmyeon answered coyly.

“Demons don't have pretty faces. Angels do,” the guy was eyeing him up and down as if undressing him.

“Well, those are the worst kinds of demons, don’t you think? Pretty as an angel...but naughty as a demon.”

“How naughty can you get?” the man almost growled leaning into Junmyeon and unashamedly sniffing him.

He placed a hand on the man’s chest and pushed him away so Junmyeon could lean towards him. 

“The kind that will make you scream,” Junmyeon whispered in his ear. Junmyeon smirked at the tent forming in the man’s pants.

“Why don’t we leave this place, angel? Show me how you’re going to make me scream,” the man pulled Junmyeon up and closer to him so that he can rub his erection on Junmyeon’s crotch.

Junmyeon ran his hands around the guy’s waist until he touched the butt of the gun stashed behind.

“Or I can just show you now,” Junmyeon smiled at him innocently.

Junmyeon immediately pulled the gun and fired the man’s knee. Using him as a shield, Junmyeon fired at the man’s companions. Several things happened all at once. The people in the club screamed and scrambled for safety. The bartender hid behind the bar as the men fired back at Junmyeon. Chanyeol was screaming in his comms.

Junmyeon was an excellent marksman. Just after six shots, everything fell quiet apart from the wounded man he was holding.

“You bitch!”

The man’s meaty hands grabbed Junmyeon’s neck as he pushed Junmyeon face down the bar littered with broken glass. Junmyeon’s face was cut with the shards.

“You will pay for this, you bitch!” He grabbed the gun in Junmyeon’s hand and pointed it to Junmyeon’s temple. “I’ll blow your head off!”

Junmyeon was giving him a choked laugh, not even scared that a gun would likely go off on his head. He was trying to say something but the hands were choking him tightly.

“What?!”

“L-Let g-go,” Junmyeon choked.

The man eased his hand on Junmyeon’s neck but didn’t let go.

Junmyeon coughed for air. His throat burned. He knew that man’s hand would leave a mark on his neck. His _Supreme_ will not like that.

“You won’t kill me,” Junmyeon told him.

“You’re right, I won’t. Death would be too easy for you. I’ll make you pay,” the man tightened his grip again. “I’ll just use you as my bitch then I’ll throw you after I’m done with you. You now belong to me, bitch.”

Junmyeon laughed again. “Y-You c-can’t o-own m-me.”

“And why the hell not?” the barrel was now kissing Junmyeon’s temple. 

The gun was still hot from the fires that Junmyeon shot and it burned on his skin. It may not leave a permanent mark but he’s sure as hell that someone won’t like it. 

Junmyeon then pulled at his vest to reveal the mark below his collarbone.

The man’s face morphed into horror as he stared at the mark. OSH was burned into the skin. Three little letters that signed his death warrant.

“Shit!”

The door of the club opened again and the man turned to see who just walked in.

Black hair slicked back and a fleece jacket over a paisley shirt, Sehun moved in such grace and confidence that can put any models to shame. He looked around the mess of the club then at the two men in the bar. He can see Junmyeon trying to give him a wave despite having a gun on his head and a hand on his neck.

“Why wasn’t I notified about this?” Sehun pulled a chair, sat then crossed his legs as he watched the huge bleeding man trying to form a coherent sentence. “Maybe you could let go of him? Before I cut off your arm.”

“O-Oh S-Sehun,” the man almost wept.

The name alone sends shivers down the man’s spine. Everyone in the criminal world knows not to mess with Oh Sehun, dubbed as king of the underground. If you want to live, never mess with Oh Sehun and anything that belongs to him. He had already done that once by conducting business around Sehun's turf and thus he had been hiding from him. Now, he just committed a bigger crime against the crime lord, he just laid claim on what belonged to Oh Sehun.

“I swear I didn’t know!” the man immediately released Junmyeon and then he fell to his knees, yelping at his shattered knee and then tossed away the gun. He put his hands up in surrender. “I swear to you I didn’t know he was yours!”

“Junmyeon,” Sehun ignored the pleading man and turned to his lover.

Junmyeon sighed and rolled his eyes. He leaned down towards the kneeling man so he can whisper.

"See? I made you scream."

Then Junmyeon was pouting as he made his way to Sehun.

“You’re no fun,” Junmyeon said. “I almost had him.”

Sehun saw the red mark around Junmyeon’s neck, the cuts on his beautiful face, and the burn marks of the gun. He pulled at Junmyeon’s vest so that Junmyeon’s face was to him and he kissed his lover’s lips, just a peck.

“I told you not to play with your food, darling,” Sehun drawled. “Tsk, what happened to this face?” Sehun scanned his eyes over the cuts on Junmyeon’s face. “Go wait in the car.”

“But --”

“I'm not asking, Junmyeon.”

“Fine,” Junmyeon replied just like a petulant child being scolded. He kissed Sehun again before leaving the club.

Junmyeon cheerily greeted the driver and Junmyeon heard three shots before he closed the door.

_“Fuck, Junmyeon! The Supreme’s going to kill me!”_

“He will not,” Junmyeon replied as he shrugged off the jacket and reached for the tissue box in the car. He looked at his reflection on the tinted window and started dabbing on the wounds in his face.

_"He will! That's why I told you we should've told him!"_

"Telling him would cause a delay, Chanyeol. Look how quick this job was."

_"It wasn't! He was choking you."_

"Please, I almost had him."

_"I'm going to die. That's it. Oh, what will my poor mother say? She believes I worked as an IT for a big company and now she'll discover my body riddled with bullets."_

"Sehun will probably skin you alive.”

_“Junmyeon!”_

“Stop panicking, Chanyeol!"

_"Easy for you to say, you're sleeping with the Supreme!"_

"That I am."

The car door finally opened and Junmyeon moved to make room for Sehun.

"Drive," Sehun told the driver as he closed the door. "Shut the partition," he added.

Sehun's right knuckle was bloodied so Junmyeon cleaned it up with the tissue.

"He was my kill," Junmyeon was still pouting as he straddled Sehun’s lap.

"Sure, baby. You can add him to your score,” Sehun said as he cupped Junmyeon’s face to study the wounds. “Do they hurt?”

Junmyeon shook his head. “Just superficial.”

Sehun fitted his hand on the red mark on Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon gasped as Sehun’s hand tightened on his neck.

“I don’t like it when other people leave marks on what’s _mine_ ,” Sehun growled the last word.

Junmyeon gasped when Sehun squeezed his neck then let go. He can feel Sehun’s quiet anger. Instead of being scared, it turned him on. He loves it when Sehun is angry. The sex would always be mind-blowing. Sehun leaned forward and started sucking on Junmyeon’s neck. He pulled at the necklace.

“You can go now, Chanyeol. I’ll deal with you later.”

Junmyeon can hear Chanyeol screaming on the comms and then there were none.

Sehun slid off the vest from Junmyeon’s body then he traced the burnt marks of his initials on Junmyeon’s skin. 

“Is one mark not enough, baby? Do you want more people to mark you, hmm?”

“No, only you.”

Sehun pushed Junmyeon off his lap. For a split second, Junmyeon thought that Sehun was angry _at_ him. But Sehun spread his legs and was reaching for his pants and Junmyeon happily helped him pop the button and brought down the zipper. Junmyeon reached under the boxers to free Sehun’s cock. His mouth watered when the cock sprung free. It was already hard and pulsing in his hands. 

“I miss you so much,” Junmyeon muttered as he started licking the sides of the cock.

“Show me how much you missed my cock.”

Junmyeon knelt before him and pushed his mouth further until Sehun’s cock reached the back of his throat. The man before him groaned.

“That’s it, baby,” Sehun held Junmyeon’s head steady and ground his hips on Junmyeon’s mouth. “Oh, yeah, that’s it.”

The slurping sounds were loud and Junmyeon looked up at Sehun with tears in his eyes. His lover was so huge that his throat would always be adjusting every time he deepthroats him.

“You dyed your hair red?” Sehun pulled at the back of Junmyeon’s head. “So that everyone will know that you’re a feisty little thing?”

Junmyeon gave a single nod and then continued to bob his head up and down Sehun’s cock.

“That’s enough, baby. Come here.”

Junmyeon sucked Sehun one final time until he let go with a pop. He wiped the spit and precum around his lips before he shimmied his pants down and climbed on Sehun’s lap.

“So you weren't wearing underwear,” Sehun grabbed Junmyeon’s ass and pulled. “Oh, and what’s this?”

Junmyeon gasped when Sehun pushed the buttplug further into his ass.

“I wanted to s-surprise you.”

“You're full of surprises tonight. Thank you, baby,” Sehun kissed Junmyeon’s neck as he slowly pulled out the buttplug. “Do you want my cock, darling?”

“Yes!” Junmyeon cried as Sehun teased him by pushing the tip of his cock on his hole and pulled it out again.

Sehun was gone for a week and Junmyeon was craving his cock. His fingers and his toys weren’t enough to make him come. He needed his lover’s delicious cock.

“I don’t think you deserve a reward. You’ve been a bad boy,” Sehun slapped his ass cheeks.

Junmyeon whimpered. “No. I killed a bad boy today. I was good. I deserve a reward.”

Junmyeon clenched his hole when Sehun slid the tip in again but Sehun pulled back.

“Please! Put it in!”

“Well since you think you can carry an operation on your own, why don’t you work yourself on my cock?” Sehun placed his hands at the back of his head and leaned back.

Junmyeon quickly grabbed for Sehun’s cock, afraid that he might change his mind, then slid on his cock until he was all the way in.

“Oh my god,” Junmyeon was sliding himself on Sehun's cock.

Sehun reached out and rubbed Junmyeon’s thighs. “I’m waiting here, darling.”

Junmyeon circled his hips and clenched. That elicited a long moan from Sehun. Then he started bouncing on Sehun’s cock.

“That’s it. Do you deserve a reward?”

“Yes! Yes!”

“Then work hard for it,” Sehun said. He slid his palms up Junmyeon’s quivering stomach then up his chest. Sehun traced the initials he pressed on Junmyeon’s skin the night Junmyeon agreed to be his and only his. It was the greatest night of Sehun’s life.

But his eyes flitted towards the handprint on Junmyeon’s neck. And he growled. He can’t let other people touch what’s his again.

Sehun timed a perfect thrust and Junmyeon screamed while coming. Junmyeon was tired and his legs were shaking.

“I haven’t come yet, baby.”

“Please…”

Sehun thrust again, wanting Junmyeon to resume his movements. “You will not stop until I’ve come, baby. Go on.”

Bracing himself on Sehun’s chest, Junmyeon slid his ass up and down again, hissing at how sensitive he was.

Sehun reached for the lighter in his jacket. He flicked it open and held the fire against the huge ring sitting on his finger with his initials, the same one he burned on his lover's skin.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon bounced faster as he realized what Sehun was about to do. He just came seconds ago but the anticipation made him want to come again.

“No one will touch you again. I will leave my mark somewhere everyone can easily see it.”

Deemed hot enough, Sehun brought the ring towards the base of Junmyeon’s throat, in between his collar bones. Sehun pressed the hot metal on Junmyeon’s skin.

Junmyeon screamed again for the pain and sheer pleasure he was feeling. He came hard the second time and Sehun followed right after him. He collapsed on top of his lover and Sehun caressed his back.

“You okay?”

“I love it when you get worked up,” Junmyeon panted on Sehun’s neck.

Sehun kissed Junmyeon’s temple and pushed him slightly backward so he could see the new mark he left. He ran a finger on the red skin. Junmyeon winced.

“Does it hurt?”

“It stings. But it doesn’t hurt like the first time,” Junmyeon said. He wanted to climb off Sehun’s lap but he was stopped.

“Let’s stay like this. I missed you too.”

Junmyeon smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Sehun. Sehun's cock felt so good inside him. Contrary to the rough sex, their kisses were gentle. Junmyeon leaned back and turned to the tinted mirror. The mark was perfectly placed. Sehun was right, everyone will see it now unless he wears turtlenecks but he’s sure Sehun will forbid him now.

“That was dangerous, Junmyeon. Don’t do it again. Promise me.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “I won’t promise that. I can take care of myself. I almost had him when you walked in. I planned it all.”

“That was barely a plan, love.”

“Okay, fine. It wasn’t that thought of but I took care of it. We have been chasing that devil for months now and despite our several warnings, he still didn’t listen to us. And he’s been elusive. So when I found out where he was, I went in before he could give us the slip again. And you know that I’m the only one capable of doing it.”

Junmyeon knew he was right. He was Sehun’s best hitman. He can tend to go crazy at times but that craziness has always helped him in every tight situation.

“You’re right,” Sehun admitted.

“I’m always right,” Junmyeon leaned to give his lover kisses, biting Sehun’s lower lip. "Don't be so angry. The mission was a success. You weren't needed but you still came. You made it personal."

"I wasn't angry about him hiding and stealing from us. I could've sent someone to take care of him. It got personal when he left a mark on what's mine and threatened my pride and joy. No one does that to _me_. No one does that to _you_. The next one who'll try won't be leaving a single trace in this world."

Junmyeon shivered. He loves it when Sehun gets possessive. Junmyeon smiled widely at him. “Did you bring something home for me?”

“I bought your favorites.”

“Yey!” Junmyeon threw his arms around Sehun.

What Junmyeon loves above all is that Sehun spoils him rotten. Whether it’s about kills or the luxury items that Junmyeon likes, Sehun would be ready to give it all to him.


End file.
